Swift Blade Productions
Background Swift Blade's past is vague and mysterious, even to himself. As a foal he grew up in a decent sized town within a valley, and lived a decent life, or tried to, without a father and living with an abusive mother. After defeating the local bully in a fight with wooden swords and discovering his talent, he accidently ran across a strange swordsmare, who he promptly challenged to a duel and lost in less then five seconds. After that he was taken under her wing, not literally due to her being an earth pony, and followed her around on adventures. One day however, they were trying to deal with what was thought to be an evil spirit within a basement, but the creature was no spirit. Swift doesn't remember what happened after they discovered this fact. He just knows that the mare had vanished, left him behind, and that the demonic presence was no longer anywhere to be f͍͍̩̀̓oͣͫ͛ͥͥ̽u̳̻ͫ͒ͬ̑ͅn̹̣͔ͯͩ̐͋̀̊d̦̜͚͇̗̦ͭ̒ͩ.̩̰̦̦̮̋̈́ Swift began to travel the lands of Equestria, with the longsword left as a gift by the mare as a reminder of what he was searching for, his travels seeming to stretch on for years. He's still searching, even if he doesn't realize it. Along his travels he ran across many ponies, some of whom became part of his family. Two stallion's randomly adopted him along the way, leading to a family tradition of random adoption. '''Reality' Swift started out after they saw several of MrCreepyPasta's Grimdark readings on My Little Pony, and having their interest peeked, decided to start writing Grimdarks themselves, and quickly joined Fimfiction. They were simply a writer, and not a very good one, for several months, before a growing Grimdark narrator came along and inspired them to read Grimdarks on YouTube. They started out pretty poorly, up until they vanished for several months, and when they made their big return, they were better then before. Their channel ratings shot up, and within a year, their channel had gone from 60 subscribers to over 900. Shortly after their return, they began to branch out, doing comic dubs, song covers on occasion, gaming videos, and increasing their editing skills to really bring in viewers. They're also a Voice Actor who works for free, with a range of voices at their disposal, such as Big Macintosh, Doctor Whooves, Sunburst, Spike, Fancy Pants, Blueblood, Rainbow Dash, and a decent Shining Armor. (Still kinda bad) Their first review was a fairly decent overview on the horror game Never Heard From Ever Again. Swift is apart of several little groups, but the most prominent being The Rift City, as well as being their own little independent production group. Former member of the Underground Realm and The Black Suits and Red Ties before their closure. After joining the Underground Realm, Swift began to set their sights on trying to establish peace between the Underground and the Rift City, and after being accepted into the City as well, slowly began to work their magic on both sides, convincing them to settle on an uneasy truce. After The Underground Realm started going downhill, Swift closed it down. Though Swift doesn't speak with it's previous members (With a few exceptions) often, they have the feeling that things are better this way. Swift sticks to themselves most of the time, but they show up from time to time in order to crack a bad joke or make a new friend, alongside making strange remarks about crowbars and tax fraud. Trivia * A very neutral player within the game of the fandom, even when seen to be taking sides on anything, will not insult or try and undermine those they are against. * Not an avid cusser. Although a few of their song covers involved tons of vulgar language, they try to avoid swearing in everyday conversation and even when angry. * Considered to be a father figure to some at times due to their maturity, not to mention their lack of fear when it comes to terrifying situations. * Loves to mess with others who quiver at the sight of blood or freak at the sound of horror. * An avid jokester and not usually serious, so others sometimes misunderstand them. * Actually does know a little about swordplay. Not trained sadly. * Served as an adviser in the Underground Realm, until they was unexpectedly placed into the Leader position. Was responsible for the Realm's closure for the sake of everyone involved. * Has a deep seated fear of the ocean and what might lurk within it. * Prefers the title of "Narrator" over voice actor. * Now goes by the name: "The Pessimistic Fool." and uses a human character. They don't consider themselves to be a part of the fandom anymore, merely enjoying content the fandom creates while keeping at a distance. They still upload pony related content. Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdxHUX42CcxcPl38ZhdUovw Fimfiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/263494/The+Pessimistic+Fool Twitter: https://twitter.com/SwiftTheFool Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/swiftbladepro[[Category:Active]] Category:Alphabetical Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Category:Earth Pony OC Category:Writers Category:Gamers Category:Bronalysts Category:Non-Binary